ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Kingdom
The Dragon Kingdom is Shin Articost's home world and the land he grew up in. Cooled Lava that acts as flowing water resides on a majority of the land while other few percentages have been changed drastically depending on the organism living there be it Dragon, Giant, or otherwise. The Dragon Realm is currently under the control of Kados Articost. You may RP or Battle Here This is War! Trunks looked nervous at the Time Scroll and shook his head. "Dammit, why now? I need to contact the others and hope they answer." Trunks said in a rush as he left the Vault door. He activated his homing pin to call out to any nearby Time Patrollers. "Come on, come on!" he grumbles to himself hearing the scroll even from way outside of the large hall. Kevryn is pinged on his Scouter about the call and sighs in annoyance. "I'm training, what does this idiot want?" he asks himself as he changes direction from flying and heads towards the Time Nest. "This had better be good." Kevryn speeds up and makes it to the Time Nest. He folds his arms and looks at Trunks. "What is it, brat?" Bastion was already there he was doing more reasearch trying to find his home universe but to no avail "What is it Trunks do we have another Towa incident? I hope so i still owe her a thorough thrashing for what she did to my father mother and daughter respectively." Bastion notices Kev "Or there may be a line who knows" Monarch appears in the time nest holding Bastions badge. "Ah so this is the time nest. Wait. Bastion why are you here? I thought you weren't coming. I suppose you just couldn't stay away from me that long." He smirks and gives him a wink. "Oh and the red tail. Looks like we're having a party. Ah Trunks. You met my counter part a long time ago. I'm Monarch, I have a few questions for you but by the looks of it it may be a bad time. What exactly is going on?" He asks quizzically directed mainly at Trunks and Bastion. Trunks shakes his head. "Zucana I don't have time for your mental snaps right now, I need all of you to follow me into the Time Nest and quickly!" he says rushing past them and heading into the large white building. Once everyone begins heading towards the Time Nest they can begin to hear the sounds of war and the clashing of swords even from afar. Once inside, they see the Time Scroll and see present history happening. "This is Shin's Home Realm, the Dragon Realm. Inside that large castle in the background is a Time Shard that houses a history that's incredibly important to the Time Nest. If the castle is destroyed then the shard could break and then who knows what would happen." Trunks explains. As he looks away a familiar voice from the scroll shouts: "Get outta my way!" Trunks looks back to see Shin slashing through several of the controlled warriors. Kevryn decides to keep his temper under control after seeing Monarch and follows Trunks towards the Time Nest. "This must be some war if it's loud enough to pierce the sanctuary." he says going up the stairs. Once inside he listens to Trunks' explanation until he hears Shin's voice and looks at the Scroll. "So that's where that numbskull ran off to. He's heavily outnumbered though, there's no way he's going to get out of that without a good beating." Kevryn states. Bastion facepalms "That idiot familial loyalty aside why would he run into a freaking war without us we could have helped him, and he wonders why sometimes i feel he doesn't trust us" Bastion watches the ensueing chaos unfolding before them "Well i would assume it has something to do with Sinkro "I suppose our mission is to protect the shard and prevent any altercations that could screw with the time zone right?" Monarch smirks "Hmm so this is the Dragon Realm? Interesting, I've read bits about it in books but I was never sure that it actually existed. So I'm gathering there's some sort of war occuring? Well if there's one thing i can do it's fight in a war. Consider my help granted, I really don't think you're in a position to say no" he grins. "Plus I have to admit I'm rather curious about how the time scrolls work and the existence of the time shards, seeing one first hand would be extremely interesting. So what are we waiting for? Let's kill some bastards. Oooo I just cannot wait." He says far too cheerfully and camply considering he's about to jump head first into a war. Really his entire way of speaking was far too casual for the subject matter. Trunks nods but when he goes to close the scroll he sees Shin running through an open spot in the war and his sister wrapped in what looks like Towa's Villainous Mode drops down and stops his advance. Shin doesn't hesitate to draw his swords and slash at her with Sophia taking her own larger sword off of her back and catching Shin's two blades. The two have a short fight back and forth that eventually takes to the air. Several other fighters grow wings or use Magic to begin flying revealing a lack of Ki Manipulation in this world but instead have absolute mana control to replace it. Shin clashes his blades against Sophia's one last time before his swords are sent flying and Sophia wraps her tail around Shin's neck. "Goodbye brother, I'll see you in hell." she places her fists near his chest region and launches "Largest Ring: Queen Gun" piercing through his natural defenses and hitting the weakened Shin with enough force to render him nearly unconscious. Blood trickles from Shin's mouth as Sohpia still has a grip on his neck before tossing Shin's body into the nearby lava stream below. Trunks looks horrified. Kevryn simply scoffs. "If he's dead then there's nothing we can do about it. Open the damn portal now, Trunks, stop staring like a Deer caught in headlights!" he shouts. Trunks comes back to his senses and nods rolling up the scroll and holding it in the center of everyone. "Everyone, you have to get there and capture the Time Shard. If anything else happens, report to me through your communicators." he says rapidly. Trunks hands Kevryn the Time Scroll and he waits for everyone to be ready before having Trunks activate the scroll to send them there. "Are you all ready to fight in a War?" Bastion watches Shin go down clenching his fist instinctively but not letting his emotions get the best of him "Damn it Sophia this was not the time, yeah Kev im prepared i recall Shin mentioning though they possess Ki it is not a source of power meaning they may not have defenses against it. Dont quote me on it but that may come in handy if right" Bastion draws his tonfas spinning them round "So zucana/monarch/ whatever remember what i mentioned before you left? well this is it and we can fight it." Monarch smirks and laughs a bit "Is he really the best your time patrol has to offer? It really is lucky I came along then isn't it." He grins "You say they can't wield ki? Well that should certainly make life a lot easier for us, especially with my control over ki. Now step out of the way boy." he directs this at Trunks "The men have a war to fight and by the looks of what that woman did to Shin it looks like it'll be a damn fun one." He has a fairly dark look in his eye. "Heheh. It's been far too long." He grins widely. Trunks nods and activates the Time Scroll sending all of them towards the battlefield. When they arrive, they're just outside of the warzone standing on top of a hill looking down at the chaos. The streams seem to be made of all lava tubes but at one point they witness a normal human get pushed in and get out shaking it off as if it were water. The armor seems stronger as well with some swords and axes breaking off of it when normally they would pierce through standard armor. In the center of the hulking mass heading towards the castle stood Sinkro wielding his gigantic blade and smashing around the army Kados had with a yellow girl on his shoulder who seemed just that, bright yellow with blonde hair and a white suit. Kevryn spares no time for plans or anything and immediately dives towards the warzone landing in a thick pile of warriors and letting out an Earth Shaker to knock them all back be it friend or foe. He charges around smashing down the ones with a similar mist to what they witnessed before along with the robotic PX Units having little luck until he starts simply using more power behind his punches as he made his way towards Sinkro. Bastion opts to instead quickly servey the scenes he was surrounded by noticing the flames and large heat presence he throws his coat backwards spinning his tonfas forward "well i suppose this is a chance to show off your training eh? Just be sure not to get left behind" Bastion darts into the battle immediately sliding under a PX unit spinning his tonfa to sever its connecting tendons making it drop down "Oh yeah some PXs are Immune to Ki damage and can poison those who use it so yeah maybe avoid those, our main threat is a the undead dragon guy with an attitude problem" with this Bastion charges up thrusting forward into the battle also heading towards Sinkro Monarch appears in the realm. "Well that's an interesting mode of transport. Oh don't worry Bastion, I won't get left behind last time I saw your friend there I beat him into the dirt so I think I'm more than a match." He grins as a large amount of Butterflies appear around him. He begins soaring across the battle field towards Sinkro as the Butterflies he created begin bombarding the PX units on the ground doing as much damage to as many of them as possible. A large amount stay around Monarch as he heads for Sinkro ready to form the buttershield should he get attacked. "Why bother getting close to them and getting your hands dirty when you can do this much damage from afar?" He smirks. Kevryn is met with several tens of men surrounding his continuation and they all strike out at him, some with spears or swords while others have magic and are trapping his feet or shooting large ice or fire balls at him. Bastion is being bombarded by the guerrilla units closer to Sinkro's group having now avoided most of the PX Units and just as Monarch finishes speaking he is struck by a PX Unit into the ground who refuses to move from his path and seemingly keeps up with his speed as well. Sinkro merely laughs as the woman on his shoulder pushes her hair out of her eyes as the armies continue to fight one another. Kevryn throws off the men blocking him and blows the ground out from underneath him using a ki blast to avoid the oncoming spells. "These guys are resilient." Kevryn surveys his surroundings seieng crazyily thrown attacks and avoids a few more things before being attacked by a jumping solider and stabbed with a sword in his upper left chest and being dragged back down into the crowd. "Ah, dammit!" he shouts conjuring energy up and slamming his fist against the air causing a huge quake to begin. Bastion starts doing several quick dives and dashes using his tonfas to parry strikes and push his foes away, he is struck in the back of the head but uses it to throw himself forward leading one of the units to smash into one of the others "Ow that was kind of smarts, you all done? yeah good" Bastion lets out a large yell forming his android barrier and then rapidly expanding like a blast forcing a good chunks of forces away" Bastion swiftly drops down striking them in the face to render them unconscious. Monarch smirks "Oh look at you a tin can with legs. Cute. I'd love to stay and chat but I have an army to crush dear. I'm sure you understand. Or you will since you'll be the first one I crush." He grins as a barrage of his butterflies fly into the PX unit and he throws ki balls at it just afterwards. "You're just a waste of metal, robot. Nothing compared to the likes of me. My power is far beyond that of a hunk of metal like you. A walking scrap heap." He smirks as he rushes into the smoke from the ki blasts and Punches the unit square in the chest aiming to go punch clean through. Kevryn is simply bombarded by enemies after the earth shaker wears off. They slice and stab at Kevryn impeding his movements. Bastion hears a heavy clunk at his feet and sees a purple bomb which explodes releasing poison gas. Monarch's punch barely moves the PX-Unit as it grabs his hand the butterflies and ki having no effect. "And now for something, completely different." it says in a weird tone before lifting and smashing Monarch into the ground and firing a beam of explosive energy at the ground on top of him. "Tehahayo. Your Ki won't work on me, sugar. Your punches could also use some flare." PX-10 simply laughs before seeing Monarch try to get up and simply uses an open handed palm thrust to push him back into the ground. "Am I gonna have to Tien Shienhann your ass, yo?" it asked confused. Not too far away, a small group of four people around Shin's age are seen on some rocks. "Oh man, look at those guys go, this is awesome!" one shouted. "Those idiots, running in not knowing the biology of their enemy nor their armament. I guess we should help." one said solemnly. The last one simply smiled and nodded before all of them rushed in each in separate directions. Kevryn knocks some men away from him before tearing the sword out of his chest and tossing it into another man staking him to another before rushing forward. "Dammit, if I transform all of these tin cans will just enter that offensive state and then we won't get anywhere." Kevryn stops when he sees the four people from afar split off into random directions. "Now we have even more visitors." "You think that will work twice on me? really?" Bastion enters silent potentia meaning he no longer requires oxygen and doesnt have pores so it cannot be absorbed into him all the while it is slowly being neutralised around him as his field adapts the composition of the air "but i suppose if it were anyone else it would be a wise move to bad" Bastion begins blinking behind foes and kicking them into the centre where he stood causing them all to collide with each other he holds his tonfas together forming a prism that conduits beams "Prismatic shock" a large beam of bio-electric energy that overloads their neurons causing mental burnout and unconsciousness "well thats one group down" Bastion notices the group of 4 split now he isnt facing the fighters "More enemies? Well i suppose in worse case i can outpace them" Monarch on the floor smirks as a huge amount of butterflies surround him in a sphere and push the robot back and the sphere floats up and deforms revealing Monarch. "This is my buttershield, good luck knocking me down through this dear. Nice try though, it's quite a lovely touch that whoever made this tin can gave it a voice it's sort of like one of those action figures that make noise when you press a button. It's rather adorable really honey." He smirks as the Butterflies part and he rushes towards the robot kicking it in the side of the head then repeatedly pumeling it with his fists in the chest. He then stamps at what appears to be the joint of the robots leg assuming it's a weak spot. "I'm not normally one to get my hands dirty but when needs must." He smirks as he folds his arms and the buttershield reforms around him. Shin is unconscious inside of the stream of lava that acts as normal water to the inhabitants of this world. As he sank, another person caught him and stood him upright before pulling any excess water from their body using their magic. Shin hacked up a few times under water and then clasped his hands over his mouth and nose before seeing who helped him. "Oh boo-hoo, it's just lava." the man said before laughing. He cupped his hands one over the other and surrounded Shin inside of actual water within the lava. "Come on now, don't just die here! You've got alot to do Shin!" he shouted as he acted like he was shoulder tossing the water through the lava and shooting the massive ball out of the lava. The water shot out of the lava and everyone glanced at the stream before it broke apart revealing Shin who entered Gear Second. "Thanks, Chidori!" Shin shouts as he lands in the battlefield and begins rushing the enemies slashing at them with his swords cutting through some of the armor. Chidori floods the bank with actual water mixed with the lava and jumps after Shin with his trident and clashes it with Shin's sword. The two get into a short fight that seems to be more aimed at the enemies around them but they still focus on a heated rivalry battle before Chidori flings Shin forwards towards Sinkro. "Take your business where it's needed, I'll handle this crowd, man!" Kevryn is then helped out by a brown haired female who punches the ground and shakes the entire area destroying some of the land in the process. She is wearing green chinese style feminie armor and has her hair tied back into a ponytail. "I saw you were the one physically beating the hell out of them and I decided to join. The name's Lori, who're you?" she asked with a grin. Meanwhile, Bastion witnesses the PX Units attacking their own men that Sinkro had with a feeling someone was behind him. Upon turning he'd see a bald child roughly in his twenties with his arms folded and floating in the air. "My, my, these squishy fools. The armor in this realm is designed with withstand elements Kados fought against so your Ki and Tonfa won't do you much good but Arcane Spells and precise strikes from a fist or sword will inflict damage. Oh, I'm Jojo by the way." he states. Jojo is bald and wearing attire that one would mistake for a warlock. Monarch feels a weird sensation at his feet and upon investigating there's a black sludge all around him that's slowly pulling him in along with everyone around him. The PX Unit avoids the pull and Monarch is freed as the others are sucked away. A man comes up from the center of it all with his arms crossed and simply smiles. "Whoa, you're Reil, that Black Dragon kid." PX-10 says astonished. A black-skinned male stands in front of Monarch and looks back to him nodding and prepares to fight PX-10 alongside him. Kevryn reacts to the woman with a scoff and rushes past her striking and lashing out against the soldiers. "Enough showing off. We need to get through these things and get to that big gold idiot." he said uppercutting a nearby PX Unit. Kevryn the charges forward watching the PX Units begin to turn on their own comrades. "What the hell is going on?" he asks looking around and seeing the new fighters. "WEll, I don't really care who they are, so long as we can get to this damned swordsman." "Jojo huh? I recall Shin talking about you guys not long ago I'm bastion your resident time shifting tin can warrior" Bastions shell shatters and he has a smirk on as his tonfas disperse into electricity "I prefer the upclose and personal style of tonfas but i think this situation warrents the use of an old friend." Bastion claps his hands together and as he parts them a intricately marked blade in a runed hilt forms "I know you think me not worthy Cally but for the sake of my friend i have to be able to use you" Bastion slowly draws the blade as a powerful seal on it shatters the sheath dissapears as the blade begins to hum the runes ignite with emerald energy as Bastion feeds into it "So lets clear a path" the swords blade opens up as charges with his energy "Calamity BURST" he swings down creating a humongous energy slash, moving through the energy like a slip stream he strikes the PX units with swift precision before gliding through the battlefield noticing Shin "oh good the princess finally awoke from her beauty sleep" Monarch smirks "Shame he isn't dead really, I was quite looking forward to a mopey tragic 'Oh my friend is dead moment' I could of used a bit of a laugh." He acknowledges the man in front of him. "You, you look like someone I can get on with." Monarch closes his eyes for about a second and when they lift open both his eyes are a murky pink like polluted river water. To him the entire world is going much much slower in his perception. "Well, this is new. I can get used to this." As he says that he disappears from where he's stood and appears right behind the PX Unit as he elbows it in the back of the neck he punches it in either shoulder at high speed and attempts to kick it square in the back towards Reil. Shin finally catches up with everyone else and smiels seeing his friends. "Guys, you're okay!" he shouts running past Kevryn first and holding a hand out to Lori who smiles big and grabs his hand before tossing him forward with the noise sounding like it was a bullet coming from a gun. "Go, Shin!" she yells with Shin taking out his two swords coming across a PX Unit that Sinkro still controls. "Twin Realms: Lava Dragon Claw!" he shouts placing the swords in each hand and having his arms one over the other across his body and swinging them in an X-shape nearly cutting the machine in fourths. He then tears off towards Jojo and Bastion smiling anod nodding to them jumping off of Bastion's head and up to the floating Jojo. "Oi, I'm not a princess but it's good to see you too!" Jojo then picks him up out of the air with his telekinetic powers and shoots him forward. "Stay alive this time you bafoon." he says watching Shin flyo forward before going back to controlling the PX Units again. Reil raises his hand as Monarch kicked PX-10 towards them and created a swirling black vortex pulling in everything even weapons and people from behind Monarch as the gravity tugged on him as well. "Darkness absorbs everything... I can't allow you to live, machine." Reil says quietly as he catches it and allows all of the other things to pass by him as well as the people and then slams the massive robot into the ground before seeing Shin behind him. "Hey, Reil, your girlfriend needs a talking to, mind if I take that measure?" Shin asks comically as Reil nods and uses his gravity to push Monarch out of the way and then shoot Shin towards Sinkro. "Time for me to clear a path." Shin says pointing both of his blades behind him and spinning them with the handles facing towards the last group of enemies. "Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang!" he shouts suddenly stopping the spinning and pushing forward with his handles imitating the same air push his sister was possible of using her fists. There is now a direct line to Sinkro open. Kevryn laughs watcing the destruction and decides to help Shin along as well by knocking any followers off of his tail by smashing the air and causing a tremor to capsize any nearby giants or smaller men . He then begins flying towards Shin passing up Lori. "Thanks for the assist, you handle things here." he shouted back to her as he followed Shin's path eventually catching up with Bastion and seeing Monarch not too far away. "Looks like we have an opening, let's take it." Bastion stabs his sword into the ground swinging round to drop kick a straggler noticing a lot of enemies taking to the air, in response he twists the blade huge replications of its blade jut from the ground spearing many aerial energy "how about a speed boost guys" Bastion slashes downwards creating another slash of energy this one not doing damage but seriously augmenting the speed and momentum of those passing through it. Lets knock this one right into next week" Monarch grins "Well that helps. There was no need to drag me by the way, I had plenty of time to react." He turns and pucnhes out a guy behind him before he suddenly speeds off towards where Shin was headed. His speed seems to have significantly increased since the eye change along with his perception of time slowing down. He sends the odd straggler flying with a punch of kick as he passes them. "Now this is fun." He says with a grin. "Hehehe, you guys better hurry up or I'll of killed everyone here." He says jovially. As they all begin to close in on Sinkro, they see the blonde woman create some form of light beam from her and in the next instance, Sinkro is gone and has made it to the castle behind enemy lines as the woman stayed back and stared down the heroes. "I won't let you harm Sinkro. We've come too far for our freedom of that horrid King." she said rushing forward and kicking Bastion in the chest before a spark erupts taking Bastion who squeaks when kicked and Monarch to one side of the warzone in an open spot where she meets with them phasing in. "I'll handle you two. Master Sinkro doesn't have time for weaklings." Shin watched his friends in the explosion and saw he only had Kevryn with him. "Darn it... Kev, with me we've got to..." before Shin can finish his sentence, he's cut off by PX-10 landing in front of him and slapping the ground before entering Karakuri Offense Mode and becoming emotionless. "Targets, Shin Articost, Genetically Altered Ape." it says before it's eyes turn into red lines and stands tall ready to bout. Off in the distance, Sinkro raises his blade and goes to strike at the others there when Kados intercepts it with his hand and tosses the large dracolich back. "Your fight is with me." FIGHT 1!!!! (Monarch and Bastion) Monarch * Health: 383,838/637,000 * Strength: 383 * Speed: 465.4 * Stamina: 613/700 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Ki Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, Combat gloves * Effects: +25% Ki damage, +70% Physical Damage, +30% Speed, Saiyan Pride (When activated) * Blast 1: Buttershield * Blast 1: Burning Butterflies * Blast 2: Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2: Papillons Eyes * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Bastion * Health: 768,408/ 847,500 * Strength: 250 (600) * Speed: 264 (395.2) * Stamina: 354/720 * Blast gauge:1/5 * Equipment: Cyborg combat chasis, sealed excalibur (dual rapiers), combat gloves (temporerily lent to monarch), focus gloves, 2x senzu beans. * Effects: android purebreed bonus, 25% physical damage boost, android barrier (physical), self repair system, +25% strength and hp, -20% speed and stamina * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 2: silent charge * Blast 2: delta combination * Signature form: silent potentia * ultimate: super electric strike Dorothy * Health: 695,244/800,000 * Strength: 520 * Speed: 600 * Stamina:1,850/2000 * Blast Gauge: 5/5 * Equipment: Draconian Robes, Dragon Scale Gloves * Effects: +30 Arcane Damage, +30% Speed when Dodging, Absorbs Ki Damage as Health. * Blast 1: Blinding Flash * Blast 1: Speed Combat * Blast 2: Light Knife * Blast 2: Brilliant Ray * Ultimate: Kingdom Crash Turn Order: Dorothy, Bastion, Monarch * Dorothy leaps into the air and holds out her hand creating a circle before firing out a barrage of Arcane Light Magic against the two of them. "Begone!" she shouts barraging both Bastion and Monarch. (5 Arcane Blasts to each 3 hit Bastion, 5 hit Monarch. Damage: 26364 to Bastion, 42250 to Monarch) * Bastions sword shimmers in anticipation of the magic "Oh a practitioner of the arcane arts that's new, shame Gwyn isn't with me she would have loved to meet one. Sadly magicka is not my thing so i guess its time for the shining sword to dance" Bastion swings his blade reflecting a flash of light charging at Dorothy smacking her with the flat of the blade dissapearing and re-appearing in multiple flashes of light (10 dual sword slashes, 4 hit, 34,375 damage) * Monarch smirks. "You people are very annoying with you adversion to ki. Hmm, I might just have to destroy this place in the future. I suppose you'll do for now though dear." He suddenly appears behind her elbowing her in the back of the neck before swivelling around kicking her in the side before pucnhing her 8 times in the back (10 punches, 3 hit, 8,700 damage) * Dorothy focuses on Bastion and holds her hands over one another firing off a gate-like fence surrounding him and then clapping her hands together slamming him inside of it. (10 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, 52,728) * Bastion dusts himself off "Thats some powerful magic you have there, Its a shame you side with the dracolich it would have been interesting to learn ah well i suppose you must have your reasons." Bastion disappears slamming down on her the shockwaves solidifying and spearing her like blades (10 dual rapier slashes, 5 hit, 42968.75 damage) * "It's just cheap tricks Bastion nothing you want to learn, it's for people who aren't strong enough to fight using their own strength so have to resort to using another source. Don't trust power not forged by your own internal strength. She's just too weak to fight us like a warrior so is fighting us like a circus act. How about you try figthing us properly coward?" He shouts at the woman. Before appearing above her, kicking her downwards and appearing in front of her punching her 9 times (All Miss). * Dorothy easily catches Monarchs leg above her as his other attacks phased through her body along with Bastion's missed sword swings as if she was light itself. "Like a 'circus act'? I don't know what you mean but everyone in this realm fights by a strict ability like you do with this physical combat and him with his swords. What's so wrong with me using my magic? Or is it that you're just that weak, hmph, I guess I'll switch my target to you then, loud mouth." Dorothy throws Monarch into the air and points a finger firing off a very thin beam of Arcane Light Magic and it explodes violently enough to knock over some soldiers on the ground and push Bastion back. (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 70,304 damage) * Bastion removes his combat gloves throwing them the Monarch as he stabs excalibur to the ground swinging around it and drop kicking Dorothy away "how about outmatching her with something you're not a master of wouldn't that show her" Bastion draws his sword once more "besides i think i get your magic you draw it from the energy released through the tectonic plates and then amp it up with embodiemental and elemental mana hmm curious" bastion flicks forward feinting through her delivering a large gash to her back again exploding the energy outwards. (9 dual rapier slashes, 6 hit, 41,250 damage) *Monarch catches the gloves and puts them on. "Heh so basically you're saying that the power she's using is from the planet? Not herself. Interesting. So really, it is just a fancy parlour trick. So while you're doing that let me show you what I can do with the power from my body alone." He smirks as he appears in front of her punching her 8 times before kicking her in the side (4 hit, 13,920 damage). *Dorothy knocks back Monarch's leg sending him spinning and fires a rpaid fire of light lasers through his being seemingly not doing any damage that can be physically seen but forces Monarch to jerk everytime he's struck. "That's not how my powers work but it was a good guess. My powers come from the breath of a dragon, my mother, who controlled this element as her own defense. I simply inherited it as a working magic and can become the element at will." (10 Ki Waves, All Hit, 87,880 damage) *"Aww thats much less unique but hey to each there own i guess, i suppose it doesn't detract from the fact you're our foe." Bastion flicks his sword reflecting the light back absorbing it gaining a golden sheen around it "i'll just have to hold out for full power then shame mr theatrics here gets to beat me too that one" the light fractures into a prism forming multiple illusionary form that all cut into her in a single motion still appearing solid (10 dual sword strikes, 5 hit, 34,375 damage) * "Damn right I am." Monarch smirks "I have to say you have awful choice of opponents, you rely on your cowards power. My strength is the strength of an elite, the strength of a Saiyan. My Strength is beyond that of any one who resides in this pathetic realm, those who don't rely on the strength they forge on their own don't have any strength at all. Hehheheh... I'm about to show you just how powerless you really are." His eyes are filled with malicious intent as wind blows around him powerfully and he erupts into a golden aura and his hair gains length slightly. His eyes stay the same murky pink though despite the transformation "Heheheh, let me show you the strength I possess. I can make you scream for mercy with my bare hands." He appears behind her and Punches her downwards into the ground before she lands he appears next to her and kicks her in the side. He then appears in front of her and punches her 7 more times (9 punches, 1 hit, 6,511 damage) * Dorothy lands on the ground on her feet and catches Monarch's foot. "Earlier you were complaining that there wasn't much you could do. Is it possible you're the coward while I focus entirely on my birthright's power? The power equal to that of a Draconian, an unmatched race even by you monkeys." she says before tossing him back slightly and raising her leg then firing off a solid energy beam that pushes Monarch into the nearby cliff-face and explodes violently destroying it before she looks back over to Bastion. (10 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, 52,728 damage) * Bastion rubs his head "I'll just let him have that one seeing as i wouldn't be anywhere near as strong were it not for my android side" Bastion slowly charges his energy his green aura slowly turning white gaining emerald electricity that begins pulsating over his blade as it glows opening up into a more spectral shape "I suppose I shouldn't complain hmm i wonder are you the one Sophia mentioned" Bastion dissapears with a flash of electricity which bursts into a prism allowig Bastion to slice at her repeatedly through the jetstream (9 dual sword strikes) FIGHT 2!!!!! (Kevryn and Shin) Kevryn * Health: 673,000/673,000 * Strength: 263 * Speed: 231 * Stamina: 700/700 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Ki Gauntlets * Effects: +50% Physical Damage (Gloves + Bonus) * Blast 1: Repel * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 2: Sledgehammer * Blast 2: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Pride Shin Articost * Health: 628,500/628,500 * Strength: 220 * Speed: 200 * Stamina: 1,000/1,000 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, 2 Swords, 2 Senzu * Effects: -25% Arcane Damage Taken * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Lava Dragon Claw * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Ultimate: Four Sword Style: King's Void